DC Dreamin'
by golfgoddess93
Summary: Modern WE, little bit of JA, Will is the President’s son. Elizabeth is a normal college student. But her life is about to be turned upside down by one trip to the mall. Please review, people!
1. Meet Liz

1Disclaimer-I do not own POTC or any of its characters. Any ones you don't recognize? Yeah, they're mine.

Summary- Modern W/E (little bit of J/A) Will is the President's son. Elizabeth is a normal college student. But her life is about to be turned upside down by one trip to the mall. Please review, people! Kinda like the plot from the book "All American Girl," so I guess you could call it a movie/book crossover. But I only used the whole 'main what happened' detail... If I'm not making any sense, just ignore me and read on...

Chapter 1 up!

"Hey Liz, what's up?"

"Not much...I just wanted to see if you picked up those groceries today."

"Yeah, I did, are you on your way back?"

"Yep, I should be back in like, ten minutes."

"Cool, see you then!"

"See ya, Ana!"

The rain was pouring as Elizabeth Swann drove her 2006 Malibu down the main highway through Washington D.C. She knew the confusing D.C. roads pretty well, for a person only having resided there for about three years. But it was a talent she had picked up during her childhood while she moved around the entire globe ( it seemed ).

You see, Elizabeth's father was a General in the Military, so she had never stayed in one place longer than a year and a half. The list of her hometowns just kept growing, including Des Moines, Iowa, Long Beach, California, Detroit, Michigan, and Baltimore, Maryland. Not to mention places much farther away, including Barcelona, Spain, Toulouse, France, and Shanghai, China ( which resulted in her speaking a colorful variety of foreign languages ).

Her mother had lost a battle to cancer when Elizabeth was a little girl. And to make it worse, since she was so young when her mother died, she barely remembered anything about her. She never got to actually get to know her mother, or spend time with her. When she felt alone, she would look up to the heavens, and speak with her mother, asking her for advice, for guidance.

Finally, she had come to rest in Washington, D.C., when she was accepted into James Madison University. She definitely had been happy to be on her own, and even more happy that she had a chance to run her own life. Not to say she'd never had any control over her life, it was just that with her dad's job, it seemed like everything was decided for her. Where she lived, where she went to school... for once she had complete control.

Of course her dad still had his job, and was currently in Iraq. Her first thought every morning is usually something along the lines of ' I wonder what dad's doing right now...' She was always scared for his safety. But there was nothing she could do except pray and read his letters saying how much he missed her, and how he was going to visit her as soon as he could.

And now she was in her last year of college, and she enjoyed every minute of it. She met her roommate Anamaria in her second year of college, and they became best friends almost immediately. They were roommates for the last three years...Liz's first roommate being an extreme gothic who slept in a coffin.

But she always felt that there was something missing in her life: love. She was considered gorgeous by all of her peers, although she never was caught up on her looks...she was very modest, a quality her friends admired. She had long flowing blondish-brown hair, deep brown eyes, high cheekbones, full, pouted lips, and a toned figure. It seemed like all of the men she'd dated (or met) had one thing in mind. Yes, you all know what I mean... She wanted someone committed to loving her, not to get her into bed. She deserved that much. She just hoped she would find it someday.

She slowly turned the corner so she wouldn't lose control on the icy road, and pulled into a parking spot close to her college apartment. After she locked her door, she headed into the building, came up to her door, and while searching for her keys, mentally scolded herself for not picking up that extra key, suddenly remembering she had lost her pair. Instead, she resorted to knocking.

"Who's there?" came Ana's joking voice.

"C'mon Ana, just open the damn door, I had a hard day..."

"Alright! Geez, ruin my fun why don't you?" With that she opened the door, letting one very disgruntled Elizabeth Swann inside.

"So how was your day?" Anamaria asked, getting a very pissed-off look from Elizabeth.

"Well, let's see shall we? I woke up this morning, broke the toaster, spilled coffee on myself, my car stalled, I was late for class, the time of our meeting at work was changed to two hours earlier, and I was the only one who didn't know, might I add, there was a traffic jam on the way back here, and I forgot to replace my key. How's that for you?"

"That sucks... well, let's just change the subject... how was your date with that James guy last night? You know, I never got to ask..."

"Ugh, don't remind me... I'm never going on a blind date again! This guy was the weirdest man I've ever met! It's like he was obsessed with me or something! He just stared at me and nodded every once in a while... even when we weren't talking! Plus his eyes just kept heading further and further south. It was so weird!" She told Ana, a disgusted look on her face.

"Gee, sorry to hear that... that guy sounds like a serious perv! You know what you need, a shopping spree! Tomorrow's Saturday, plus I heard the President's going to give some big speech nearby, maybe we could check it out..."

"Sure, that sounds good! Thanks Ana... you always know how to lift my spirits."

"What are friends for?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys! Hope you liked the first chapter! Coming soon in chapter 2: We've met Liz, now meet Will... Please review! Hey...while we're on that subject, I got 300 more hits to the fourth chapter of my second story, and, oh, I don't know... 1 REVIEW! WTF?! PLEASE REVIEW!

By the way... the whole 'roommate and coffin thing' is a true story someone told me about their daughter's roommate. Creepy, huh?

Gtg!:)

-golfgoddess93


	2. Meet Will

1Disclaimer-GAWD! Do I seriously have to do this again? sigh I DON'T own Potc or it's characters. But this story is mine, so nobody else can lay claim...git it, got it, good!:)

Summary- Modern W/E (little bit of J/A) Will is the President's son. Elizabeth is a normal college student. But her life is about to be turned upside down by one trip to the mall. Please review, people! Kinda like the plot from the book "All American Girl," so I guess you could call it a movie/book crossover. But I only used the whole 'main what happened' detail... If I'm not making any sense, just ignore me and read on...

Chapter 2 UP!

"Well, William, are you and Jack even planning on coming tonight?"

"Of course Mother, just give us a little while. We'll be there in 20 minutes. Tops."

"Alright...and please William, please try to at least be civilized to Lilliana tonight...I know she's a pain, but she is Benjamin's daughter."

"Alright Mother, I'll try. I gotta go, see you tonight." And with that he hung up, and headed towards his apartment that was just down the block from the building he had just left, which was thankfully his last class for the day. You see, Will Turner is a Med student, so that takes up most of his time, but unfortunatly for him, that's not the only thing that requires alot of attention. He is also the son of the leader of this free nation, and in result, was always in the limelight: not something he particularly liked.

One of the responsiblities that he received was that he had to show up at most, if not all, of his father's speeches. And another(this one seeming more of an unwritten rule than a responsiblity) was that he showed up at events like the one he had to attend to that night: Dinners with the Vice-President and his daughter, Lilliana.

Lilliana Reed. The one person who could make him shudder and cringe in disgust. It seemed like her one goal in life was to marry him, and she was constantly hitting on him. But with good reason, for he was a god that most women would die to go out with. Also acommponying his toned and tan physique and deep chocolate eyes, was a funny, sweet, caring, and romantic person with a completely disarming personality. Luckily he could bring his roomate Jack(also his best friend) to possibly ward her off and make the night a little more bearable. If that was possible.

He opened the door to the apartment and was temporarily paralyzed with fear when he saw a figure peeking inside the refridgerator, but relaxed when he realized that it was only Jack, already dressed in his suit.

"Hey whelp, what type of food you think they'll be serving? EDIBLE I hope?"

"Yes, Jack, it will be edible, so stay away from the fridge. I'll be right down..." He said, went to get dressed.

Ten minutes later he came back out dressed in a good suit, with his hair pulled back neatly, and looking sharp.

"Let's go."

"William, there you are!"

"Hello mother..."

"And Jack, so wonderful to see you again."

"Thank you Mrs. Turner, it is nice to see you too."

"Come sit down, the both of you. Our guests should be here soon."

No sooner had the words come out of her mouth than said guests turned the corner and entered the dining room, followed by Will's father, Bill.

"Kathlene!" Came Benjamin's booming voice. "Might I say you are looking as lovely as ever!"

This caused Will to roll his eyes, but he barely had enough time to do so when Lilliana came barreling towards him.

"WILLIAM!" 'Oh god... just kill me now!' he thought. "Why I haven't seen you in so long! What has it been a week?"

"As always, you are right." He said, forcing a smile.

"Why, if you don't mind me saying, I do beleive you get handsomer by the week!" She exclaimed, followed by a hideous laugh that sent chills down his spine.

The rest of the evening went much better for him, since everytime Lilliana made an attempt to make a move on him, Jack interceded by asking her a question that he knew would get her distracted for a good ten minutes.

Once they had all left, Will and Jack said their goodbyes and headed back to their apartment. But it wasn't over yet...they still had to attend a speech that Bill was giving at the Mall the following day.

Oh joy.

And there it is, the end 'o chapter 2. Thank you for everyone who reviewed and made my day a little more brighter. And a special thanks to an amazing StephCalvino who gave me inspiration and ideas that helped me get a boost in my chapter writing! With her awesome ideas you will see some wonderful turns in this story! THANK YOU SO MUCH, STEPH!!!:)

Thanks everybody!

BTW did everybody see the AWE trailer? YES! We W/E'ers will prevail! YES!

See you later!:)

-Maddie


End file.
